This invention relates to a perfume bottle container, particularly to one having a bottom base and a position base fitting with each other, and a cap closing on the position base and slidable and positioned on the positioning base to an open or a closed position. A perfume bottle is placed in a chamber of the bottom base stabilized, convenient to carry for use. So the cap will never fall off or be lost. The perfume bottle container has a sophisticated appearance, with a perfume bottle changeable.
A common perfume bottle 1 shown in FIG. 1 has a nozzle 10 on an upper portion, and a cap 11 closing the upper portion. In using it, first take off the cap 11 and push the nozzle, then spray the perfume in the bottle out. But it is often found that the cap 11 is not easily closed tightly, prone to fall off, forming a kind of inconvenience. In addition, the cap 11 and the bottle 1 are separable from each other, so the cap 11 often falls down or may be lost when in using. Or if the bottle is not placed upright and inclines, the perfume may ooze out or the nozzle may be soiled to lose true smell of the perfume.